CROSS CONNECTION
by dramioneobsessed
Summary: Draco and Hermione cross paths after years due to their friends' new relationship.They think its best if Ginny and Blaise break up.They join forces to make their friends fall apart.On second thoughts it might not be a good idea.


**CROSS CONNECTION**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter how much EVER I may wish so.**

**Hermione pov:**

"**Ginny, you can't possibly love Zabini.**

**He is a Slytherin and Malfoy's bestfriend for merlin's sake. It's so wrong."**

"**No Hermione. You don't understand. We just click. At first I had the same what we think is not always right."**

"**But what if you're just a fling for him. I bet he is not serious. I want you to back off before he breaks your heart which he is bound to do soon."**

"**You know what Hermione. You're just holding on to the school days grudge. All that shit about how Slytherins and Gryffindors can't even talk politely to each other let alone think of dating possibilities. You would loosen up if you get a boyfriend."**

**(Hmm… its no use talking to her.I'm sure I am not the only one thinking this way. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Looks like I actually have to put up with a certain blond git who is probably sailing in the same boat as me)**

**Draco pov:**

"**What?You are joking right. I sure must have gone deaf. There no way in hell that you could possibly be in love with weaslette."**

"**Malfoy man just get over it. I love her ok, as simple as that. Just because you're planning to spend the rest of your loveless life alone, it does not imply that I'm probably going to end up the same way. She is great. I've never felt like this before. She is so pretty, independent, funny…"**

**(Blah...Blah...Blah...Blaise has most likely zoned out into one of his weaslette worshipping daydreams.**

**God help me. I have to find a way to make my whipped buddy come back to his senses)**

**Just then an owl swooped in. I curiously took the letter and shooed the annoying bird away. To say that I was shocked was probably an understatement. The letter was from none other than bookworm granger whom I had not seen in ages and never had a civil conversation with. The letter read-**

**Malfoy,**

**We need to speak. You're probably wondering why. I assure you ferret that though I don't like you any better, this is not my idea of a joke.I will not stoop so low even for you. It's regarding our crazy friends. Just take the hint and meet me at 5pm today at Leaky cauldron.**

**HG**

**Hermione pov:**

**I've been waiting at Leaky Cauldron for half an hour now and strongly regretting my decision to call Malfoy to meet me here. I'm beginning to doubt the state of mind I was in when I decided to talk to him. That arrogant bastard cannot come up with anything except pathetic insults to humiliate me. When I looked through the window, I saw a certain man whose silver blond hair were a dead giveaway.**

"**Finally his majesty has bestowed me with his most awaited presence"**

"**Well unlike you Granger I was busy. I don't have all the free time in the world to waste. Besides I prefer to be fashionably late"**

"**Sorry for disrupting your disgusting plans to meet some dumb girls"**

"**By the way your hair is messed up."**

**"Your brain is messed up."**

**"At least I have one."**

"**I used to think that you were a big pain in the neck. Now I have a much lower opinion of you."**

"**You have a strange growth on your neck—oh never mind it's just your head."**

"**I refuse to engage in a battle of wits, as I will not take advantage of the handicapped."**

**"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable... like a coma?"**

"**There are several people in this world that I find**

**Obnoxious and you are all of them."**

"**I'd like to kick you in the teeth, but why should I improve your looks?"**

**"You're an asshole!"**

**"That's right. I am absolutely essential."**

"**You always want to be the center of attention. I'm sure when you go to a funeral, you're sorry you aren't the corpse."**

"**You must have a low opinion of house elves if you think they're your equals."**

"**They say that two heads are better than one. In your case, one would have been better than none."**

"**If I said anything to you that I should be sorry for, I'm glad."**

**(Hermione relax ignore him. just pretend its someone else)**

"**Okay Malfoy (took a calming breath) neither you want to be here nor I. We have an important matter to discuss. Let's stop arguing and attempt to behave like adults."**

"** has got this twisted notion that he loves Weaslette."**

"**Same goes for Ginny. Its upto us to bring them back to the right tracks. They won't listen to us no matter what we say. We've got to come up with a plan to separate them."**

"**Thanks Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor for stating the obvious."**

"**So do you have any ideas or you expect me to do all the work."**

**After an hour...**

**They got a hundred ideas how to curse each other and hex their asses off. But not a single brainwave which may result in Blaise/Ginny breakup.**

**Except for Draco's suggestion to kill Ginny and solve the problem and Hermione retaliation that they'd rather kill will be doing everyone a favour,one less snake in the world..**

"**Merlin...I've been foolish."**

"**Well spotted Granger. I knew that you'll figure it out one day. The first step to solve a problem is to accept that you have one."**

"**Shut up and listen to me. I have an idea which might work."**

**Review...please... chapter is ready. I'll update only if you guys review.**


End file.
